The private aircraft business is different from that of commercial airlines. Private aircraft may be used for corporate and/or family customers and travel empty a large percentage of the time in comparison to commercial airlines. Private aircraft require a higher quality of service but have more flexible hours than commercial airlines. They travel empty in part because of empty relocation flights between drop off and pick up locations, and because each private aircraft fleet may have fewer aircraft than their commercial counterparts.
Assigning flights more efficiently to an private aircraft fleet, in some cases by reducing relocation, improves at least one of the following: reducing economic and ecological waste, improving resource allocation, increasing operational stability, enhancing control, and increasing quality of service.